


Missing Scenes

by litakelly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 9, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Missing scene inspired by Carol’s visit to see Daryl living out on his own with Dog in S9 E7. As the leader of Hilltop it follows that Jesus might have gone to visit him as well, maybe for more than simply diplomatic reasons.WIP, chapter five is now up!





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl had just finished emptying the traps and was resetting some of his makeshift alarm systems when a twig crunched nearby. He grabbed his crossbow and turned ready to fire. 

There was Jesus standing at the edge of his camp, smirking with his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey there, stranger”

Daryl grunted and lowered the bow before going back to tying knots. He finished that and walked over to a fallen log he used as a seat by the fire pit. “‘Ey,” he mumbled as a sort of afterthought. 

Dog came running over and brought Daryl a walker’s foot. Daryl patted him on the back and rubbed behind his ears, “good dog.” 

“That’s a neat trick,” Jesus smiled and walked over. “Is he friendly?”

“Mm, if yer breathin’,” Daryl continued to sharpen the knife he was holding as Jesus approached Dog and let him sniff his hand. 

Jesus knelt down in front of the dog and rubbed his face and chest, “What a handsome guy you are,” he praised quietly. Dog panted and licked Jesus affectionately. 

Daryl glanced over from behind his hair, “Hrm, ‘likes ya.”

“No accounting for taste,” Jesus smiled in self-deprecation. 

It was quiet for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of Daryl sharpening his knives and Dog panting happily as Jesus continued to rub behind his ears. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here?”

Daryl grunted, “nah, know why yer here.” He finished up with the blade and wiped it against the leg of his pants and returned it to the sheath at his hip. Dog took that as his que to get up and begin patrolling the camp. 

Jesus smiled at the animal then watched Daryl with gentle understanding in his eyes, “people miss you.” 

Daryl silently cursed Jesus’ pleading eyes that somehow always made him want to listen. 

Jesus sighed, “We’re more fragmented than ever, but you’ve always been the one connecting us, traveling, always moving.” His eyes met Daryl’s, “but you always used to come back.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Daryl looked away and bit his thumbnail. 

“We need you Daryl, I know you think you need to stay out here and keep searching...” Jesus added tentatively, “but he isn’t here.”

Daryl glared, “he’s somewhere.”

“I know,” Jesus added quickly. “But Daryl, you’ve looked and looked, if he was here you would have found him. You would have.” He put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder gently. 

“You did everything, everything that anyone could have done. But we lost him, please, please don’t make us lose you too,” he pleaded and tilted his head to meet Daryl’s eye. 

Daryl was quiet but Jesus could see all the emotions behind his eyes as he considered everything he’d said. 

Jesus pulled back so as to not overwhelm him. He sighed, “the kids talk about you, you know?” Jesus smirked, “the great ‘Daryl Dixon’who fought the saviors, riding a motorcycle and leading walkers. You’ve become something of a legend.”

Daryl didn’t look very pleased, just sort of irritated. “Never liked folks talkin bout me,” he grumbled and chewed his thumbnail again. 

“Even if it’s nice things?” Jesus teased kindly. Daryl only grunted in reply. 

“Well I would never indulge in such talks, wouldn’t want you getting a big head,” he smiled easily. “But I may have told the story of meeting you and Rick to a few people,” he grinned warmly, “you chasing me around a field,” he chuckled at that. 

Daryl snorted, “still owe me a truck.”

Jesus grinned even harder, “let it go Dixon, unless you wanna rematch.”

Daryl huffed a laugh, “nah, wouldn’t wanna have to leave you up a tree. Rick ain’t here ta protect ya—“ his eyes got far away then. 

“Hey,” Jesus whispered, then added a little louder, “don’t run off on me now.”

Daryl let out a heavy sigh and knelt down to shift around what remained of a fire pit, “‘be dark soon.” 

He whistled and Dog perked up and scurried over, “Dog, wood.” 

Jesus smiled as the dog began fetching sticks from a pile nearby as Daryl began to build a fire. 

“Well, I brought you some fresh vegetables from Hilltop,” Jesus retrieved his bag from where he’d discarded it. “Thought maybe you’d cook me some of that famous Daryl Dixon rabbit stew.”

“Sure,” Daryl mumbled, “you stayin’?”

Jesus looked hesitant, “yeah, if you don’t mind?”

“Nah, be stupid to let you roam off inta the dark.”

Jesus seemed to relax at that, “Great. Now, how can I help with dinner?”


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from Jesus’ little compliments about the food they ate in silence. When they finished Daryl let Dog lick the bowls clean before setting them aside to wash in the daytime. Jesus smiled watching the gruff man rub the dog’s ears affectionately. He had a fond look in his eyes as he pet the animal and Jesus wondered how long he’d been with him. It was a rare thing to see Daryl unguarded, and even rarer to see him tender the way he was with animals and children. He’d only ever seen it before around Judith and it endeared Daryl to him even more. 

Jesus reached into his satchel again and pulled out a half full bottle of whisky before clearing his throat, presenting the liquor. 

Daryl looked at the bottle and gave a half smirk. “Shoulda led with that when ya first got here.”

“I know, I know. But I wanted to see if you’d make me dinner on the promise of my company alone.” Jesus handed the bottle to him with a cheeky grin. 

Daryl grunted in acknowledgement before unscrewing the top and taking a large swig. He passed the bottle back to Jesus who followed suit, then hummed at the pleasant burn. 

“Ahh, been a while since I’ve had a drink,” he smiled fondly at Daryl, “I’ve missed having a good drinking buddy.”

They continued to drink and pass the bottle back and forth mostly just watching the fire crackle and occasionally sharing brief drinking anecdotes. 

“Man, I swore that was the last time I’d ever drink vodka,” he took a large pull from the bottle before continuing, “And I haven’t woken up next to a stranger since.” Jesus chuckled bemusedly. 

Daryl let out a little grunt of amusement but mostly just continued to stare at the fire. 

Jesus debated the risk of scaring off his host with any personal questions, but felt emboldened by the whisky. 

“You ever had a... one night stand? Done anything-anyone- you wish you hadn’t?” He asked cautiously. 

Daryl was silent, but he didn’t look upset. At first Jesus thought he might just ignore the question altogether, but he finally sighed. “Done plenty ‘a things I regretted, tried not ta let myself think bout all the people been involved ‘long the way.”

Jesus furrowed his brow, “...what?”

Daryl was silent. 

“I’m sorry, I genuinely am having difficulty parsing the meaning of what you just said.”

Daryl let out an exasperated sigh, “I always tried to block out the drunken shit I did, made it easier ta deny to Merle, made it easier ta deny ta myself.” He frowned at that, “all seems so damn stupid looking back. Shit like that don’t matter no more, not in this world.” He took a large swig from the bottle and passed it back before leaning forward to stoke the fire with a stick. 

Jesus tried to work out all the possible meanings as his mind raced at the implications of what had Daryl said. When Daryl sat back down fully on the log he seemed to have gotten closer. Jesus shifted a little, as though he was maybe just getting comfortable, and brought himself a little closer still. Daryl didn’t seem to notice, but he seemed now to be breathing a little heavier. Jesus reasoned it might simply be from the alcohol, but it encouraged him nonetheless. 

“Daryl,” Jesus whispered. “Daryl, I don’t want to be a drunken mistake,” he cleared his throat a little. “I don’t know if I could take that, not from you,” he looked anguished. 

“Nothin’ bout you could ever be a mistake, Paul,” Daryl murmured as he looked into the fire. 

Jesus’ eyes widened at hearing Daryl use his real name. It conveyed the honesty behind his words that no nickname ever could. 

Daryl stared at his hands, “yer diffrent, never met somebody so selflessly... foolishly, kind ‘afore.” 

Paul was in shock. He’d never dreamed Daryl could ever see him as anything more than a friend, and he’d been fairly certain that most of the friendship was really in his head. 

“Daryl... I don’t know what to say...”

“Don’t gotta say nothin’” Daryl mumbled. 

“I...” Paul was at a loss for words and struggled to come up with any kind of response to keep this conversation going. 

“You know, the majority people buy into that tough exterior, but your family, they all know how you really are, underneath it all. And even though I could see it, even in the beginning... it still... sometimes it still just amazes me.” Paul huffed out a breath trying to find words to express what he saw in Daryl. 

“It’s more than kindness, or even compassion, you’re innately empathetic in a way I think few people truly realize.”

Daryl looked a little unsure as he puzzled this over. “That... a good thing?” He asked nervously, glancing over from behind the mess of hair which was forever in his face. 

Paul smiled fondly, “it’s, one of my very favorite things about you,” he couldn’t keep the tenderness from his voice and didn’t try to hide it. 

“What I mean to say is, you seem to understand and feel the suffering of those around you, whether or not you show it, the feelings of those you care for seem to come before anything else, including your personal wellbeing.”

Paul was silent for a moment, then continued quietly, “your unfailing loyalty is touching, and... _heart wrenching_... and so hard to watch sometimes...” hesitantly Paul continued, “I just wish you valued your own wants and needs the way you do those of your family’s.”

Daryl studied Paul’s face intently. His voice was husky and low when he finally responded.“Got evr’ythin’ I need out ‘ere... made do with less in ‘a past...”

“But what about what you  _want?_ ” Paul’s voice was pitched low to match Daryl’s, and the air between them felt heavy. 

Daryl cocked his head just slightly, seemingly confused at the idea of his wants or desires being worth consideration. 

“Daryl... don’t you ever get lonely? Don’t you ever want  _more?_ Some kind of... connection?” Paul was near pleading with Daryl, hoping desperately to get through to the man before even considering dumping his own desires on him. 

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed his mouth again, then fidgeted and took a swig from the bottle of whisky. 

When he finally spoke it was much quieter. Paul almost wondered if he was even speaking to him at all. 

“Grow’n up, was’n ‘llowed to want what I wanted... Pa reminded me ‘a that plen’y... ‘n when ‘e was gone, Merle was always sure t’ remind me... so I guess after ere’thing, it was jus’ easier not t’ want anythin’ fer m’self...”

Paul put a tentative hand over Daryl’s where it rested on his thigh, loosely holding the bottle of alcohol by the neck. 

“They’re gone now Daryl,” he added gently. 

“‘Lotta people ‘re gone now...” he trailed sullenly. 

“But we have to go on living,” Paul pleaded, “We have to live for them. We have to live, and love—“ he caught himself, but chose to push on, “Daryl, you’ve done enough for other people. It’s time to think about what _you_ want .”


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl couldn’t take his eyes off Paul’s face, scanning it for any sign of deception. As always when he looked at him, he was met with large gentle eyes, made larger by the low light which flickered and reflected in them like fire dancing behind blue-green glass. 

Regardless of the hell around them Paul seemed to always look put together, beard deliberate and trim, hair washed and neat. Daryl couldn’t fathom what could compel someone like him to desire his company. 

“Why _are_ you ‘ere?” Daryl asked with a sort of dumbfounded amazement. 

Paul blushed, “well, because you’re here...”

“‘xactly, why’re you ‘ere... with  _me?_ ”

Paul’s eyes softened, “because you’re you, without compromise, you’re loyal and caring and time with you is always surprising. Whenever I think I’ve got a read on you, you say or do something I didn’t expect, and for a world full of terror and unknowns, good surprises are hard to come by.”

Paul smiled and looked away, “you’re interesting, you hold my attention, and these days, not many things do...” He looked sort of sad, but when he looked back it was with an almost heartsick affection. “I’m here because I like you. And I miss you. And I want you to come back. I want you to rejoin what’s left of the world, and more than anything... I want you to be happy.”

Paul swallowed nervously and stared at the dwindling fire resolutely. 

“Daryl, I don’t want to scare you away, but I’m so sick and tired of pretending this is all I am. Of being ‘Jesus’ for everyone and having nothing for myself.” He turned back to Daryl with resolve in his eyes, “I think we’ve both spent enough time living for other people, now I think it’s time we tried living for ourselves.” 

With that Paul leaned in close, and as his eyelids fluttered shut he gently brushed his lips against Daryl’s with only the faintest pressure. Daryl froze for a moment, unsure what exactly was even happening, closing his own eyes and his brow drawing together as he struggled to read the situation. Paul seemed to be giving him a few seconds to adjust, and as he pulled away Daryl felt himself pressing back against those soft lips. Daryl’s eyes remained shut, looking almost pained, then slowly opened his eyes to find Paul gazing at him under hooded eyes. 

Paul cleared his throat nervously, “okay?”

Daryl gave the barest nod of his head, his lips only slightly parted and looking a little dazed. 

Paul smiled, “wanted to do that for a long time, a really, _really_ long time,” he huffed a self deprecating laugh to himself. 

“‘ken do it again...” Daryl murmured, not realizing he was even speaking aloud until the words were already out. 

Paul looked amazed and taken aback, but recovered quickly and leaned back in slowly. Daryl pressed his lips back almost immediately and Paul sighed gently into the kiss, seemingly relieved to have a more tangible indication of how Daryl felt. 

Emboldened, Paul parted his lips just so and carefully brushed the seam of Daryl’s lips with his tongue. Daryl’s lips parted in a tiny gasp of surprise at the sensation, and Paul just melded their lips together into a deeper kiss.

When they finally parted both men were breathing heavily and Paul gently rested his forehead against Daryl’s while he caught his breath. 

“‘S late,” Daryl murmured, “should prolly get some rest, ‘know how you get ‘thout ‘nough sleep.”

Paul smirked playfully, “trying to get me into bed already, Dixon?” 

“Nah,” Daryl mumbled self consciously, “jus’... don’ wan’ you runnin’ yerself ragged, s’all.”

Paul smiled wider at that and leaned in to give Daryl one more soft kiss before he got up. 

“Well, in that case, lead the way,” Paul stretched his back and neck while Daryl recapped the forgotten bottle of whisky and put out the fire after lighting a small lantern. 

Daryl stood up and whistled, “Dog, c’mon,” then stepped over the log and made his way towards the river at the back of his camp with Paul in tow and Dog ambling slowly behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter this time, but I promise more is coming soon!

As they approached the river Paul could clearly hear frogs over the sound of crickets and running water. When they reached the river’s edge Daryl handed the lantern to Paul as they neared what appeared to be a large raft of some kind. 

“‘Careful,” he warned before he stepped onto the floating platform and over to a second similar raft-like platform which held a simple tent atop it. As Paul stepped cautiously onto the first platform Dog hopped onto it next to him and followed Daryl over to the shelter. As Paul stepped onto the second platform Daryl relieved him of the lantern and held his arm for extra stability. 

“Make yerself comfortable, jus’ be a minute here,” Daryl indicated to the tent under which Dog was already curled neatly in one corner. He hung the lantern on a small peg above the tent’s entrance and knelt down to reach between the two floating platforms. 

Paul sat down just under the edge of the tent and began undoing the laces on his boots. Daryl then finished loosening a series of knots and released the raft so that only two thick ropes still remained connected, yet had enough slack for the raft to drift a few yards down stream. 

“Clever,” Paul smiled fondly, and Daryl shrugged and moved over to sit beside him to remove his boots as well. He completed taking them off far quicker than Paul who continued to fiddle with his boots absentmindedly. Daryl quickly slipped off his vest which he tucked away, then let out a heavy sigh before blowing out the lantern and laying back to stretch out on his bedroll. He moved some blankets around to make room for Paul, then rolled up his sarape next to his own makeshift pillow before patting the space beside him. 

Paul smiled shyly and lay down beside him so they weren’t quite touching, but still close enough. 

They both lay quietly for a moment, listening to the other breathe, the dynamic seeming to have shifted. Paul felt so privileged to be allowed into Daryl’s sleeping space that he didn’t want to presume anything. He was happy just to sleep near the other man, afraid anything else might make Daryl feel pressured or uncomfortable. 

Just as Paul was agreeing with himself that this was the most respectful and courteous thing to do, Daryl rolled onto his side facing Paul. He cautiously rested his hand in the small space between them and seemed to be watching him rather intently. 

Paul turned his head slowly to glance at Daryl through the darkness, the faint glow of moonlight bouncing off the water their only light, flickering softly against one edge of the tent. Paul rolled just as slowly and moved his own hand down to the blanket, edging closer to Daryl’s. 

At first Paul just inched his pinky over to Daryl’s, giving it the slightest caress. When Daryl hooked his own pinky over Paul’s, he grew more confident and tentatively slipped the rest of his fingers into the other man’s calloused hand. He listened intently as Daryl’s breathing evened out and he gradually relaxed. Paul finally gave Daryl’s hand the faintest little squeeze and gazed fondly at him. 

“Daryl,” he murmured softly. 

“Mm,” Daryl responded. 

“Can... do you mind...? Ehrm, can I give you a kiss goodnight?” He sounded so small, like he was terrified Daryl might suddenly change his mind and pull away. 

“Mhm,” Daryl mumbled and nodded faintly. 

Paul swallowed thickly, then leaned ever so slowly in to press their lips together softly. Daryl didn’t move but his lips pressed firmly back against Paul’s and almost followed as he pulled back. The older man let out the shaky breath he’d been holding and pulled their joined hands in to hold the back of Paul’s hand against his chest. Paul took the hint and smiled as he scooted closer so they were almost nose to nose. Daryl leaned forward again and gave him one more small kiss, then rested his forehead against Paul’s and made a low little hum of contentment. 

Paul was so touched by Daryl’s tenderness, he had always felt there was a softer man under that hard exterior, but he couldn’t have guessed at just how much gentle sweetness lay beneath it all. 

Paul sighed dreamily and nestled into the blankets finally feeling just how tired he was. He stroked his thumb against Daryl’s faintly, and fell asleep to the sounds of the river and Daryl’s calm and even breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s here people! The smut has landed! Be warned that this chapter marks the switch up to an explicit rating. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts :3

After  that night, Paul began to visit more often. Every week or so he’d turn up, always greeted by a bouncing and excited Dog who would jump around Paul and wag his tail happily. 

Sometimes Paul would bring beer or whisky, sometimes not, but every time Daryl would make Paul dinner. They would eat and talk, Paul keeping Daryl updated on things happening back home. Then they’d sit by the fire, holding hands, sometimes telling stories, and other times just enjoying one another’s company in silence. 

Eventually they’d retire to Daryl’s makeshift sleeping quarters which seemed to get a little cozier and cozier each week. Daryl seemed to have added some kind of mat under the ‘bed’ area, and instead of just bedding for one, it could now easily accommodate them both comfortably. 

Most times they’d fall asleep huddled close, kissing and occasionally letting their hands roam over each other. It remained relatively tame for the first few weeks, but each morning they’d wake up wrapped up in each other’s arms, often with one or both of them at least half hard. It was getting more and more difficult for Paul to hold back, but he was taking things slow for Daryl. He knew Daryl had a lot of insecurities and doubts tied to his sexuality. Having to hide who he was from his father and brother and learning to repress it for so long. Paul could be patient. But some nights, while lying together kissing, his body had a hard time remembering why. 

The fifth time Paul came to visit, he brought a bottle of scotch he had stolen from Gregory and hidden away long ago. After dinner they sat by the fire sipping it from tin camp mugs, Daryl’s arm draped loosely around Paul whose head rested on his shoulder. When Daryl finished the last of his drink he set it down on the ground by his feet. He began gently running his hand over Paul’s shoulders and back. Paul sighed happily, then set his cup down as well and turned slowly to face Daryl. He rested one hand on Daryl’s broad chest and leaned in to kiss him gently. Daryl wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him in close as the kiss deepened further. 

When they finally pulled apart both men were panting slightly, and Jesus grinned when he caught a shy smile on Daryl’s lips. 

Jesus felt a little lightheaded, “that was...” he trailed off in a blissed out hazy voice.

“Yea,” Daryl rumbled, his voice even raspier than usual. 

“Should we... head to bed?” Paul suggested hopefully. 

Daryl smiled softly, “yea, sure.”

They made their way to Daryl’s tent on the river with Dog trailing behind them. Once the raft was secured and drifted downstream Daryl pulled off his boots quickly. Down on the bedding, he saw Paul sprawled without his coat or vest. The top buttons of his shirt were now open and his hair lay pulled down and loose on the pillow. Daryl stood at the entrance taking in every inch of Paul who quirked an eyebrow curiously. 

“Daryl?”

“Yea...?”

“You... alright?” 

“Yea...” Daryl trailed off in a sort of daze. 

“Lantern?”

“Hm?”

“The light, care to blow it out and join me down here?” Paul looked fondly amused at Daryl’s response, he only hoped it wasn’t a sign of trepidation. 

Daryl swallowed thickly, “uh yea, yea, got it...” he slowly pulled his gaze away from the beautiful man in his bed long enough to blow out the lantern and climb in. 

Daryl had recently added rabbit pelts to line what was quickly becoming Paul’s side of the bed. The soft fur felt soothing and comforting, more so knowing Daryl had put it there for him.Paul sighed contentedly and intertwined their fingers. Daryl brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of Paul’s hand. Paul moved in close and brought their hands down to replace with his lips. At first it was a simple kiss, but as always, something about Paul sparked a fire in Daryl. As they kissed deeply Daryl moved his hand to Paul’s shoulder, then slid it up to cup his jaw, eventually slipping his fingers into Paul’s soft hair. Paul breathed a quiet moan at the feeling of Daryl holding him close, hand tangled in his hair. 

Paul slid his now free hand around Daryl’s waist, smoothing up and down over his back. Daryl pulled back slowly and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavy, his eyes closed tight. 

Daryl swallowed and held him even closer still, “Paul...?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’... I dunno... how all this works...” his brow was knit and he looked troubled,embarrassed even, his cheeks blushing. He opened his eyes slowly, eyes cast down. “I mean, I done  _some_ of it, but... never really felt right fer me... an... I never wanted ta go any further... ya know, _b’fore_...”

Jesus smiled. “Before...?” 

Daryl was staring intently at his lips, then brought his eyes up to meet Paul’s, “b’fore I met you...”

Paul felt his heart swell and his eyes softened as he gazed at the other man adoringly. 

“You are...” Paul shook his head, “You leave me speechless...”

He brought his hand up to rub the side of Daryl’s head soothingly, causing the older man to let out a contented rumble of relief and lean into his touch. 

“And... really Daryl, we don’t have to do any more than this...”

Daryl’s eyes met his and they looked full of fear, confusion, and hurt. 

“I just mean, if you’re not ready, I’d gladly kiss you all night long,” Paul smiled genuinely at him and Daryl seemed to relax. He sighed and closed his eyes before leaning in to press their lips together. After a moment Daryl parted his lips and Paul pressed his tongue in to lap at Daryl’s tongue. The older man melted into it groaning at the feeling. He was so responsive it sent a heady rush to Paul’s already hazy mind. 

“Daryl, I’m more than happy to take things slow,” Paul panted hotly against Daryl’s mouth,his hand splayed against the other man’s cheek. “But I have to know, ah, know where you’re at, I need to know what  you want.”

Daryl opened his eyes to peer nervously at Paul and rasped quietly, “I know I want ya... I wanna... _feel_ ya”

“Christ,” Paul muttered, “okay, alright yeah, I want that too, I just don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Daryl seemed to consider this and chewed his lip. 

“How about... we start with this?” Paul asked as he brought his hand down to brush against the hard front of Daryl’s pants making him gasp. Daryl groaned as Paul began cupping and rubbing him. 

“Jesus Daryl, you’re so fucking hot like this, please... can I open these pants? I wanna feel you too.”

Daryl nodded weakly, his eyes screwed shut. Paul quickly undid the fastenings of Daryl’s pants and huffed a laugh of excitement when he found the man not wearing any underwear. He slipped Daryl’s hard cock out and parted his lips with arousal as he began stroking him. Daryl started panting, his hips bucking weakly into Paul’s hand, whole body a tight bowstring. 

The tightness in Paul’s own pants was becoming almost painful. He used his other hand to free his own cock. He used his own spit to slick up his erection then thrustexperimentally against Daryl’s rigid member, taking them both in hand. The two men groaned simultaneously, the tight wet grip of Paul’s hand around them as their cocks slid against each other. 

“_Fuuuuuuck_,” Paul moaned, struggling to stay somewhat quiet. “God Daryl, your cock feels so good, ah, oh fuck.”

Daryl trembled at the overwhelming sensation, one hand buried in Paul’s hair and the other gripping his bicep to feel it flex with each pull. Daryl began panting out Paul’s name desperately. 

It had been a while for Paul, but he knew it had been far, far longer for Daryl and listening to him come apart was utterly intoxicating. Suddenly he wanted to taste the hunter, to feel the thick weight on his tongue and hear Daryl come. 

“God Daryl, fuck, I need you in my mouth,” Paul slowed his hand and slid down the man’s body. 

Daryl opened his eyes blearily in confusion, “Huh? Wha? Ooohhhh, _fuuuuuuck_ _Paul!_ ”

Paul sucked the head into his mouth and moaned at the salty taste, loving the stretch of his lips around Daryl’s thick shaft. Daryl had girth and was by no means small, but mercifully not so long he’d need to deep throat. It was just long enough that Paul could use one hand gripping around the base and reach the rest with his mouth. He bobbed his head and brought the other hand up to cup Daryl’s swollen balls and gently knead them. Daryl quickly peaked after that, unable to hold off any longer. He keened and threw his head back, his face almost anguished as he released into Paul’s mouth.

Paul pulled back a little just in time to catch the release without choking on it. The salty fluid filled his mouth and he swallowed it down happily, thinking briefly how long it had been since he’d actually tasted real salt. He licked Daryl clean and climbed back up to kiss the dazed man. 

Daryl felt dizzy, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually cum. With the world gone to shit he rarely found things that made him want to take himself in hand and he’d pretty much given up on it. Now he marveled at his body’s capacity for pleasure, it’d never been  that good before. 

“Jeezus, fuck,” he mumbled once he’d caught his breath. Paul was now kissing his neck and desperately tugging at his own cock.

“Uahn, oh Daryl,” Paul groaned helplessly, his brows were drawn together in pleasure, “fuck, oh _fuck_, tell me how it felt, tell me,”

“Mmm Paul,” Daryl growled low, beginning to stroke and pet Paul’s face and hair. “Felt fuckin’ unble’vable, christ, never cum so hard in m’ life.”

“Oh Daryl, oh  fuck ,” Paul panted weakly and let out a soft cry as he released into his own hand. 

Daryl continued to pet Paul’s hair, kissing his sweaty brow while the younger man came down. Eventually Daryl pulled a ratty bandana from somewhere and gave it to Paul to cleaned his sticky hand. They exchanged a few more lazy kisses before undressing the rest of the way and settling down for the night. 

The two fell fast asleep, tangled in each other’s arms, safely tucked away together in a cocoon of blankets and furs.


End file.
